fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Aurora
Aurora is an inventor and the daughter of the Port Puerto airship mechanic Crankshaft. History As a child, Aurora shared Crankshaft and Larkin's dream of finding Levitania, the floating island of legend. As a way of motivating her to keep that dream, Crankshaft gave Aurora an exhausted Floatstone that had previously been used in one of his airships; a keepsake she would hold onto throughout her childhood. One day, when Larkin took to the skies in search of Levitania and never returned, Aurora and Crankshaft feared the worst and assumed their dear friend had perished. Crankshaft soon turned to alcoholism, and all Aurora could do was watch helplessly as her father fell deeper into depression. Years passed, and an aspiring pilot named Robin approached Crankshaft to gather information on Levitania and to have him assist in building an airship. Crankshaft rebuffed the youth, fed up with anything related to airships and Levitania. Feeling guilty of her father’s behaviour, considering that Robin had come all the way from Castele, Aurora offered him a place to stay in their workshop. At some point in the beginning of the story, Aurora and Robin were approached by Noelia and discovered a means of utilizing purified Doom Stones as a superfuel to power an airship capable of reaching Levitania. Story Sky Island Hopping Aurora is first introduced outside of Cocina Rica as she approaches her intoxicated and famous father, Crankshaft. She then leads the player to Crankshaft's Workshop to introduce the player and Flutter to Robin. It is in the workshop that players learn Noelia's reasoning for gathering Doom Stones and players also learn why Crankshaft has been drinking so much. After Aurora explains that Larkin has disappeared while searching for Levitania, she takes off to stand alone on a dock while holding a Floatstone - given by her father and Larkin as a promise to find Levitania. Once the player borrows the Keepsake Floatstone to show Crankshaft, he snaps out of his depressive state and becomes inspired to get back to work. This makes Aurora very happy and as a result the bond between Aurora and Crankshaft causes her Floatstone to briefly light up with some power that it had originally lost. Goodnight and Goodbye Aurora makes a brief appearance along with the residents of Port Puerto the player and Yuelia have befriended. Observing the Goddess' Ship flying across the sky to Lunares, she expresses her concerns for Robin, but is reassured by her father that the youth will manage fine. Origin Island Aurora briefly appears in Origin Island's end credits montage, visiting the island with Robin. As an Ally Aurora can be recruited into the player's party as an Ally once they have completed Tales of Lunares Chapter 6, Sky Island Hopping. In battle, Aurora makes use of paper planes and thrown explosives to combat enemies from a range. She will occasionally bestow a buff on the player that increases their magic attack power. Aurora's Friendship will increase faster if the player is an Alchemist while having her in the party. Stats Category:NPCs Category:Female Characters Category:Characters